


ad perpetuam memoriam

by redrobin1989



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel's extreme depression and suicidal thoughts, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Phantomhive Manor is super cursed but its a tourist trap and has a gift shop, absolutely not one drop of sebciel, can we ever truly know someone who has passed, how will people know you piecing together remnants of your life, it is about memory and nostalgia and digging up things we really ought to leave be, its a melancholic dark comedy of sorts, its like trying to put together a puzzle with the middle cut out, not that he'd ever admit to it, period typical autopsy, the demon formally known as Sebastian is enjoying it, the hubris of graduate students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobin1989/pseuds/redrobin1989
Summary: Or preserving the memory of a matter. The Phantomhive family faded to obscurity with the sudden death of Ciel Phantomhive in 1891 until researchers begin to dig into the enigmatic and mysterious Earl. This is the record, or parts of it anyway, of the search for understanding.But some secrets are meant to stay buried.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 258





	ad perpetuam memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: canon typical darkness, Ciel's intense death wish, slightly gross autopsy about midway through which can be skipped without issue

To: Amano, Elizabeth  
From: Mattingly, Richard

Subject: Phantomhive

Beth, 

I need your help. Professor Baez spoke last lecture about notable nobles at the turn of the century and mentioned this family of Earls, the Phantomhives (spooky name I know). A student asked a question and I figured I’d pop over to the library and get a brief rundown. I’ve been locked up in the archives since 10am and I’ve found next to nothing. These people were ghosts, I swear to god; I’m having a hard time finding public tax records. I searched on the web and it seems no one knows much about the Phantomhive family which is absolutely bonkers when I have names of all of Duke Reginald Hamilton’s mistresses. You have your Library Science degree, could you take a look into this? If you can’t find it, it doesn’t exist. It’s for my student but also you know how I get. Someone has hidden this family from view and I want to know why. 

Don’t forget to submit the budget for chess club by Tuesday!  
Richie

_Richard Mattingly  
_ _19th Century British History Graduate Teacher’s Assistant  
_ _President of Chess Club  
_ _King’s College London  
  
_

**XxX  
  
**

Royal Historical Society Annual Conference  
Cavendish Conference Centre  
June 8-10

_7 am: Opening Remarks_

_8 am: Rebecca Anne Hatfield on_ **_London’s Watchdog_**

  * For many years, rumours have persisted that one or several agents of the crown served as so-called “Watchdogs” to serve as gatekeepers London’s Underworld. Compiled notes from Georgian and Victorian criminals and Scotland Yard provide evidence to support the claim that someone was helping law enforcement protect the city from behind the scenes.



**XxX  
  
**

**The English Historical Review  
** Nathaniel Drumwright   
Vol 166, issue 780.

**Who was Queen Victoria’s “little boy”?**

Queen Alexandria Victoria was a woman of great vision and fortitude who was shrouded in secrecy. Even more than a century after her death, historians still seek to unravel her mysteries. One such mystery is the identity of one of the Queen’s most frequent correspondents. Almost all of Victoria’s outgoing messages are preserved by the palace and one individual appears time and again.

_“To my sweet little boy” “To my darling little boy” “To my cute little boy”_

These and similar addresses can be found on dozens of letters in the Queen’s own script between the period of 1886 to 1891. During this time, it would be incredibly improper for anyone older than 17 or 18 to be referred to as a ‘boy’ therefore, Victoria’s recipient must have been younger than that. The fact that she uses such diminutive adjectives speaks not only of Victoria’s closeness with the individual but of their young age. Victoria was known to have a soft spot for children and it would not be terribly surprising if she began a correspondence with one. 

However, the nature of these letters, while often innocuous on the surface often had deeper implications. She talks to her young boy about a variety of topics but the tone of the letters indicate that Victoria was ordering the child to investigate, sometimes as innocuous as Weston College but also opium dens and foriegn soil. The Grandmother of Europe she may have been known but she was also known as a keen strategist, creating an intricate intelligence network like nothing else at the time. 

John Wilkes (London University, 1967) theorized that the “little boy” was likely one of Victoria’s adult agents and the address was some sort of code to dispel suspicion. In spite of this long held view, other evidence Wilkes did not have access to at the time suggests that this agent may, in fact, have been a genuine child. The private letters of Earl Charles Grey, the Queen’s secretarial officer in the late 1880s, refer to a “brat” in conjunction with the Queen’s work. Only a few of Earl Grey’s correspondence remain due to the level of secrecy but Grey talks at length of a “troublesome young boy” who he describes as being “a simpering puppy vainly acting the part of a hellhound” (Kubrick,1981.130-136). 

It is unknown if Earl Grey’s “brat” and the Queen’s “cute boy” are one in the same but given Victoria’s shrewdness, it is not beyond the realm of possibility that she employed a young child as a sort of informant. Sadly, she never provides names and, given the secretive nature of the letters, were probably delivered in person so the child’s identity has been lost to time. Future research will need to be completed to understand the role the Queen’s agents played in helping her maintain the empire.   
  


**XxX  
  
**

Year Five English History  
Abigail Kensington

For my report on women who changed history, I will be talking about Seiglinde Sullivan who was a pioneer in chemistry, medicine and technology. Sieglinde was born in 1877 in Germany in a secluded village where she learned alot about science. She came to England in 1889 when Queen Victoria wanted to meet her. She did a lot of amazing things when she got to England such as discover the different blood types and build big machines.

Seiglinde was the Queen’s personal chemist until the Queen died in 1901 then she worked in research and also became a doctor. She also had her feet bound when she was a kid so she couldn’t walk, she made many prosthetics and walkers so she and others could walk again. Seiglinde said “I came to this country because a friend told me I could either die alone in Germany or stand up and choose life, giving it meaning beyond death. That person is gone now but he was right, in England I am finally free to learn more and to use my talents for the betterment of others.” In this essay, I will talk about her accomplishments, how a lot of her work got ignored or stolen by men but that she worked really hard to help others.   
  


**XxX  
  
**

**Paxton Murdock House Now Open**

The Paxton Murdock House and Gardens is now open for the season. The historical manor home located in the beautiful English countryside, just 45 minutes outside of London is truly a must see for tourists and locals alike. The renovated Regency style Manor contains 10 bedrooms, 13 fireplaces, 20 bathrooms all restored to capture the home’s colourful history through the ages. The 21 acre estate has luxurious gardens and hiking trails perfect for any occasion. 

The House Includes: 

  * The Victorian Ballroom: perfect for receptions and events in the style of English nobility
  * English Tea in the Parlour: Afternoon tea held every Wednesday and Saturday from 1-4pm 
  * House Tours: Walk through the house, from it’s beginning in the Victorian age as an Earl’s residence to the Jazz age with the Murdock Family to the Golden age when the Manor was the Majesty Hotel
  * Garden Tours: Wander the artfully maintained gardens, tickets can be purchased alone or with the house tour. The large garden is also a popular wedding destination or any other outdoor events
  * Ghost Tours: Given it’s long history, rumours of the Manor being haunted have persisted through all eras culminating in the burning of Majesty Hotel in 1955 
  * Museum: A small museum exists in what was once the servant’s quarters cataloguing all the historic artifacts found on site as well as an in-depth history of the Manor
  * Hiking Trails: Feel free to explore the woods surrounding the manor as well as the ruins of the old Manor House, the burnt foundation of the Majesty Hotel and the remains of the surrounding village destroyed in the Blitz



_Paxton Murdock House History_

The Victorian Manor was built in the 1886 as the primary residence of Earl Phantomhive when the previous Phantomhive Manor, located just 2 km from the new Manor, burned down. The manor passed down the family line until it fell into disuse, being used as an aide station for soldiers in the later days of World War One. Paxton Murdock purchased the house in 1924 and renovated it, moving in with his wife, one son and two daughters the following year. They lived there for over a decade before leaving the home in the hands of a cousin in 1936 for travel in America. However, when Paxton died overseas in 1938 the family never returned. 

The Manor again began to show wear from lack of maintenance though it temporarily served as an intelligence base during the Second World War. This did not last due to the heavy bombing in the area during the Blitz which devastated the grounds. There were also reported complications with technology working in the old home and first reports of the Manor being haunted originate in this time. The historical home miraculously survived the bombing unscathed while the village nearby was essentially destroyed. 

It was purchased by Raymond H. Clarke who invested his savings into converting the Manor into a luxury hotel. The Majesty Hotel opened its doors in 1950 with 53 rooms including the original 10 plus an additional wing being added onto the back of the house. Already in trouble with construction delays and over budgeting, the hotel started off with misfortune when a long deceased worker was discovered opening day. On January 14th, 1955, a fire started in the new wing of the hotel, burning it to the ground. 16 people were seriously injured with a total of 10 fatalities and the Majesty Hotel closed indefinitely. Less than a year later, Clarke committed suicide on the grounds.

It was purchased by the Crown in 1963 due to its historical significance. Despite the acquisition, it received little care other than basic maintenance through the 1960s and into the 1970s. The use of the Manor in the cult horror film “ _Death House_ ” in 1971 spurred a movement to preserve the historic site. Restoration began in 1972 through the Architectural Heritage Fund. Given the vast amount of history the house and subsequent renovations has seen, the controversial decision to renovate the home into different periods, nonetheless, makes it a unique historical treasure. Repairs finished in 1973 and open to the public where it has become a treasure of the countryside. 

The House continues to excavate the property to learn more about it’s oft shadowed history. Very little records remain of the home’s original tenant, Earl Phantomhive as they were likely lost in the original fire of 1885 and with Paxton Murdock’s renovations. There is still much to learn and we are glad to share that knowledge with the public. Volunteer and paid positions are available now and donations for upkeep and exploration of the Manor are always welcome.   
  


**XxX  
  
**

_Dear Ms. Bensen_

_I am writing to you to, once more, decline the manuscript of your book_ **_Lady Knight: The True Story of Elizabeth Midford_ ** _for the same reason we have the last two times, I don’t believe any of it is true. We are a respected publisher of biographies and non-fiction events. If you wish to write revisionist harlequin tales then I suggest you submit your story to the writers of_ Doctor Who _._

_Your claim that your great grandmother served as one of Queen Victoria’s knights and fought criminals is unsubstantiated and, frankly, fanciful given the period. Your only evidence is diaries and letters supposedly passed down from your relatives for the past century. However, if one wit of this is true then where is your supporting evidence? What are your corroborating sources? At this rate it is your word against the greatest experts in English history and I know whose side I am on. The idea has merit for pulp fiction, that is if you trimmed some of the more dreadful emotional language, but not at our company._

_I ask that you focus on more worthwhile endeavors and stop wasting both of our times. I am acting my secretary to immediately dispose of anything of yours that you send in._

_Regards,  
_ _William H. Lukas, CEO of Waterford Books_

**XxX  
  
**

**_r/History posted by Am3r1can_1di0tt 3 hours ago_ **

**Where there really zombies on the Campania?**

I know this is probably a dumb question but I watched the SyFy movie _‘The Sinking Dead’_ that had a bunch of zombies killing people on the Campania ship that sank and it said it was “inspired by eye witness accounts” but I’ve never heard of it? That 90s movie _Campania_ with Leonardo whatshisface said they hit an iceberg. Just wondering. 

**_Nobody_** **_posted 3 hours ago_**

If you really believe zombies were on the Campania then I have a bridge to sell you. The fact that the movie was on SyFy should be clue enough but let me, briefly because some of us have a life, lay it out. The zombie phenomenon can be documented as far back as the 17th century, however, this was all centered in West African belief in voodoo. Slavery was in full swing and we saw Africans being sent all over the world, including the Caribean, Haiti, Dominican Republic which were part of British Empire for awhile. Still it’s quite a stretch to connect it to the Campania’s launching in London of 1889.

Even if, against all odds, people on the Campania knew about zombies (which the word itself didn’t even exist yet) the simple fact that zombies aren’t real negates everything else. Yes, according to reports at the time, survivors claimed they were attacked while escaping. It has since been explained as Mass Hysteria where people in large groups, when panicked, lose all sense and go temporarily mad. Being on a sinking ship would do that to you. I pity your teachers if you have to get your history lessons from a knock-off science fiction movie, you truly live up to your username. Try a book next time.

**_IrishRed posted 2 hours ago_ **

I was going to comment myself but I read the above response and instead would like to report a murder.  
  


**XxX  
  
**

(Excerpt from _England’s Aristocracy [1837-1901]_ by Sir Francis Gelman)  
 **Phantomhive (1772 - 1891)**

The Phantomhive family was a distinguished family of noble blood who were originally titled by King George III in 1772 as Earls of the realm. Not much is known about the Phantomhive family as throughout the generations, they were known as an honorable but private sort. They infrequently held or attended social events and fraternized with very few nobles. The whole line seemed marked by tragedy; they were noted for dying young with the heads of household rarely making it to to 40 years of age. In addition, the ancestral home was burned down in 1885 and there were several known murders on the property, including German industrialist Georg von Siemens and Patrick Phelps, heir to the Blue Star shipping company. In 1889, an individual claimed the current Earl, Ciel Phantomhive (1875-1891), was an impostor and that he himself was the real heir. The debate was concluded privately and the previous Earl resumed his position without statement later that year. 

They had 76 acres total from the crown and which consisted of the main estate and the small village on their land. They had several other properties, including a townhouse in London to be used during the Season and small homes in Germany, France and Spain. They were reported to be within the the Crown’s inner circle of nobility and were known visitors to Buckingham Palace over the generations. It was thought that the family was in service to the royal family though the exact capacity has been lost over the years. Curiously enough, the family had no set occupation instead dabbling in many areas and maintaining public dealings in imports, exports, coal, clothing, toys & candy and steel production. 

The Phantomhive name and title officially died out with the death of the last Earl, Ciel Phantomhive at the young age of 16. Earl Ciel Phantomhive is notable for being one of the youngest Earls to receive their title from the Queen herself at age 11. The previous Earl, Vincent Phantomhive, along with his wife and younger son (Earl Ciel’s twin brother) were killed when the Manor caught fire in 1885. He received his title in 1886 and ran the household and his toy company, Funtom, until his death of unknown causes in August of 1891. He died without heirs as his marriage to his cousin, Elizabeth Midford had been planned for the following spring following his 17th birthday. Queen Victoria took back the title and the estate passed to his oldest male cousin, Edward Midford.   
  


**XxX  
  
**

To: Mattingly, Richard  
From: Amano, Elizabeth  
 _9 Attachments_

Subject: Re: Phantomhive

Richie what are you dragging me into, this isn’t even my historical area, you wanker. Yes, I had some free time and looked into your spooky family and let me tell you they are appropriately named. This information was very hard to find and you were on the nose that a lot of it was deliberate, both in the past and present. Some of the gates I came across searching for this stuff could have only been put up by the highest authority. 

Anyway, by finding where the gaps were I was able to piece some things together and dig through the archival equivalent of the bin but I struck gold. It’s harder to find info the further we go back but here’s what I did find and it’s nuts.

  * Most likely involved in the Gordon riots of 1780, Alexandre Phantomhive was at the House of Commons and in Moorsfield during the worst of the riots (via hotel receipts and letters) 
  * Claudia Phantomhive’s name (yes a woman!) was on the list of investigators when Fenian’s bombed Clerkenwell Prison in 1867 and later during the bombing campaign in the early 1880s, Vincent Phantomhive too was noted lurking around Irish Republican Brotherhood haunts. Neither of them were in law enforcement.
  * Ciel Phantomhive, where do I even begin with him? Spotted at Ripper attack sites (he was 13 with an eyepatch, memorable) and one of his aunts was supposedly a victim. There’s two documented murders on his property which, according to the slipshod reports, isn’t really explained or even investigated at all. I say ‘documented’ bc they found a bunch of bodies buried in the grounds around the Manor. He was on the Campania when it sank and in 89, someone claimed the Earl was an impostor but it all just died down a few months later. Apparently was the secret patron to chemist Seiglinde Sullivan AND the Bengal Prince Soma Asman Kadar? Died super mysteriously at 16 and no one knows why.



There’s more but the point is, this family was up to some shady shite. Enough that more people should know about it. How much you want to bet Phantomhive’s sketchy activities are related to the Crown covering them up? Continue digging if you will. I’m attaching my main sources as well as some other places to check out if you want. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have my own research to be doing. I’ll be at my house all weekend if you want to borrow my paper notes but bring food if you come, I haven't had time to shop.

Beth

 _Elizabeth Amano  
_ _Library Sciences & English History  
_ _President of the Women’s History Club; Treasurer of Chess Club  
_ _King's College London_

**XxX  
  
**

**BBC Business News  
**

**Drop in Tourism Hurting Economy  
** A lack of tourism in the UK can keenly be felt, especially by small time business owners in the Greater London area resulting in an exodus … read more

 **Funtom Toy Company Declares Bankruptcy  
** Funtom Toys, which has been a British staple for over a century has declared bankruptcy. They are planning on closing two more stores and hope to restructure so … read more

**Drug Companies Defend Exorbitant Prices**

A series of public strikes on several large pharmaceutical companies regarding the artificial inflation of their products has caused a few to speak out … read more

**XxX  
  
**

**Trip Planner**

Hey all you ghost lovers,

If you’re in the English Countryside and craving some spooky shenanigans then look no further than the Paxton Murdock House, called the Murder House by most of the staff and frequent vistors. Why, you ask? It’s creepy as all h*** and most definitely cursed. I’ll list the reasons why:

Source: I’ve worked there every summer for the last 4 years as a waitress/ticket seller/whatever

  * The tour guides talk about all the stuff that happened and frame it as ‘eerie’ and ‘mysterious’ but they zoom over the fact that at least 20 recorded people have died on the property, including the original Earl who died under super weird circumstances. Apparently they did some radar into the ground and there’s **so many** bodies buried on the property. Sometimes in pieces. It’s seriously f****d up.  
  

  * Honestly the amount of suspicious brown stains I’ve found around the property cannot just be explained by mould or water damage. I’m too terrified to bring luminol to the place and confirm for myself what I already know.  
  

  * When they first cleaned the place out, they found a frankly obnoxious amount of weaponry in the cellar. Seriously, read through the Excavation section of the museum, something like 120 guns and swords and canons and an early machine gun. They “claim” they’re from the First and Second WW but they’re too old.   
  

  * Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, walk down the West Wing on your own. I still have grey hairs from my first summer when I didn’t know better. There were no rattling chains or oozing slime but there’s this sensation of being watched, judged, by the house that curls down your spine like a chipped fingernail.  
  

  * I cannot stress enough NOT to sneak onto the grounds at night. It's not in the brochure but in the 70s, before the house was fixed up the last time, some stoners came to stay the night and smoke weed. They were later collected by the local police screaming and crying, one went permanently mad and is still institutionalized.   
  

  * Seriously there’s SO much not in the tours or pamphlets because it would “upset the guests” but it's all there if you do a little digging. Half of what the staff does during slow times is talk about how f***ed up the place is.   
  

  * I found a secret door in the Manor and in it was a broken table and some chairs, a couple of rusty knives embedded in the table and it smelled disgustingly like old blood. An older volunteer called it the “torture room” and told me never to go back. I never have and never will.   
  

  * The Murdock family, whom the house is named after, arguably had the best time in the house but what they don’t tell you is Cordelia Murdock (the wife) suffered two miscarriages here and tried to kill herself requiring a stay in the local loony bin. One daughter, Regan, wrote in her diary about all the “friends” living in the house and went on to pen horror fiction. Son, Edmund, wrote that he would never step foot in the house again after he left calling it a “place of darkness”.   
  

  * Every now and again when they’re fixing up the place, they’d find high quality silver dinner knives in weird places. Stuck in the ceiling, behind pictures, in a chandelier. It’s only in the older section of the house too.  
  

  * The burned section of the house, that used to be part of the wing of the 1950s hotel, always smells like smoke. It’s been over 50 years and it always smells like fresh smoke. It was rumoured to be an accident but I have no doubt it was arson. Someone or something didn’t like the changes being made.  
  

  * It’s a beautiful home; when the sun is shining, the windows light up and the gardens twinkle. But from the day I stepped foot I knew something dark had happened there, something that seeped into the soil and settled there. If you look for it, you can see the clinging shadows beneath the beauty.



Working at the Murder House has given me a healthy sense of fear and mortality as well as honed my instincts of when to Walk Away and Don’t Look. There’s something super wrong with this house and I bet it goes back to the very beginning with the Earl Phantomhive guy. There’s not much on him, so few records exist but everything that followed has this dark sheen on it. Anyway, for those into that kind of thing, this is a Verified Haunted House but it also serves tea and has a little shop. I’m with Edwin Murdock in that once I head to UCL in the Fall, I am NEVER coming back again.  
  


**XxX  
  
**

To: Amano, Elizabeth; Baez, Lorenzo; and 1 other  
From: Mattingly, Richard  
 _16 attachments_

Subject: Watchdog

Good afternoon Professor Baez and Professor Ferguson

I believe my colleague, Elizabeth Amano, and I have compiled enough evidence over the last month to suggest that the Phantomhive family, a noble family notorious for having little known information on them, are the Watchdogs from legend. To preface, rumours have been going around for years of the Queen Victoria having secret agents called ‘Watchdogs’ who guarded London’s underworld and kept it in check [1]. Up until now, it’s been mostly myth with little to substantiate the claim. However, research into the Phantomhive family has unveiled a triangle between the family, the queen and the criminal element.

In letters, Victoria and her butlers repeatedly refer to a third party who investigated what they could not [1] [2]. From what we can read of Phantomhive’s movements, the times and dates match up [3]. I spent all day yesterday in Scotland Yards’ archives, going over records to the early 1830s and time after time we see cases being credited to an ‘outside consultant who cannot be named.’ [4] [5] which usually indicates someone of influence was involved. Again these incidents match up to when Phantomhives were in London, regardless of the Season [3]. Some criminal interrogations were also found to mention the name Phantomhive but many of these were crossed out later [3] [4] [5]. The reports on the von Siemens Murders at Phantomhive Manor in 1889 had not only Victoria’s butler, Earl Charles Grey present but the Scotland Yard report is noticeably bare indicated no real investigation occurred after the fact [4] [5]. Queen Victoria was known to refer to one of her agents as “her little boy” and Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who was only 16 upon death, was confirmed being present at some of the locations Victoria mentioned in those letters. No further letters were addressed to this ‘boy’ after his death in 1891 [6] [7]. I’ve attached all of our sources for review. 

The sheer lack of information on the family across generations, especially given the peculiar events that happen around them, is suspicious enough. Historians have been looking for information on the Phantomhives and the Watchdog for decades but they’ve been looking in all the wrong places. Or maybe were made to by certain high ranking individuals. 

We feel confident enough to bring you both into our investigation which will allow us access to archives we, as students, cannot reach. I truly believe we are on the cusp of a revelation that will change how we view Victorian London and finally shed some light on the mysterious Phantomhives. 

Thank you for your time,  
Richard Mattingly and Elizabeth Amano

-

To: Amano, Elizabeth; Richard Mattingly  
From: Baez, Lorenzo

Subject: Re: Watchdog

Richard you absolute devil, only you would crack a centuries old mystery in order to answer a student’s question. I’ve reviewed your notes and sources and I think you two are onto something. I forwarded your research to Dean McMillian as well as several other experts in Victorian nobility. I’ve secured us a spot in the Royal Archives this Wednesday at 8am, Professor Arnold will be covering our class and I can provide a note for your absence, Elizabeth. As you well know, the Crown is notoriously tight lipped on anything that goes against their narrative so we’ll need to have everything in place before we present it to any kind of larger audience.

Well done, both of you. Meet me at the little coffee shop on the corner at 7:15. I’ll treat you both to breakfast before we start. I have a feeling we’ll be there a while.

Lorenzo

 _Lorenzo Baez  
_ _Professor of 19th & 20th Century British History  
_ _Co-Chair of the Aquinas Honor Society  
_ _Manager of the Fencing Club  
_ _King’s College London_

Sent from my iPhone

**  
XxX  
  
**

_Research.britishmuseum.org > publications > recent_events  
  
  
_ **London’s Forgotten Watchdog Rediscovered**

Deep inside the Royal Archives and the dusty recesses of Windsor Castle, an investigative team made a discovery which could challenge our views of Regency and Victorian England. _Queen Victoria (1837-1901)_ was Queen for 63 years and defined the era. She was notable for being a pioneer of industry and culture as well as significantly expanding the British Empire. Following the death of her husband, _Prince Albert (1840-1861)_ , she became reclusive and conducted matters of the state through various servants and agents. Now historians may have uncovered one of those agents. 

While on the surface Victorian England was a time of progress, it was also a period of great unrest with a large class divide where immigrants, labourers and anyone without connections suffered greatly. The struggles of the lower class and the underworld rarely interfered with London proper and it seems Scotland Yard has little to do with it. For at least several generations, a family of noble birth served as the guardian of the criminal element. On the surface, the Phantomhives appeared like any other high-born family of the time, holding events at their grand manor, managing a large domain with the head of household holding the title of Earl. 

But recent documents from multiple royals but primarily Queen Victoria show correspondence with the Phantomhive family regarding disturbances in the underworld which had reached the surface. From there, the Phantomhive family, along with other specially chosen servants and aristocrats would take care of the problem. It’s been determined that at least five generations of Phantomhive Earls bore this title of the ‘Queen’s Watchdog’. The investigation began with two graduate students at King’s College London who were troubled by the lack of information on the Earl Phantomhive. “I couldn’t understand why a family of such high standing had so little information, once my partner and I started digging, we realized just how deep the rabbit hole went.” Richard Mattingly, student of Early Modern History at KCL who started the search. 

The Phantomhives seemed to have been involved in several famous events including: the Clerkenwell Outrage, the Berkenshire Murders, the Fenian Bombing Campaign, Jack the Ripper and the Sinking of the Campania. “These so called Evil Nobleman walked the line between the light and the dark, playing the part of Queen’s Earl in public but then carrying out these underhanded, sometimes gruesome acts behind closed doors. All in the name of keeping London safe.” William Ferguson, Professor at KCL and part-time archivist at the British Museum commented. “These men and women, they were incredible people. Brilliant individuals who oftentimes performed better than the actual authorities. We had no idea they existed and yet, London as we know it likely wouldn’t be here without them.”

Researchers are still investigating but it appears the reign of the Watchdog came to an end with the death of the last Earl, Ciel Phantomhive in 1891. “We have no idea what happened to Lord Ciel who was just sixteen at the time.” Mattingly continued. “We still don’t know what became of the Watchdog legacy in the intervening years but with Victoria’s death in 1901, Edward VII may not have employed his mother’s underhanded tactics. There’s so much we don’t know and we’re just getting started.” So far, the Royal Family has not released a statement on the matter. We will continue to research the Watchdogs and give you the latest updates.

**XxX  
  
**

The demon currently known as Damian was walking down Fenchurch Street in London to drop off some paperwork for his contracter. All the powers of hell at his disposal and the fool used Damian as an errand boy. Until the contract was complete, he was bound to serve down to the most minute details but that didn’t mean it wasn’t dreadfully tedious. He slipped through the crowd, hoping to get this done as soon as possible but his Master wouldn’t be back until the evening so Damian would have to find some way to occupy himself in the meantime.

 _‘-called the Queen’s Watchdog, Earl Phantomhive,’_ for the first time in a long while Damian, who in another lifetime had been a butler named Sebastian, froze. The crowd surged around him but he stepped to the side, closer to the large screen which was currently broadcasting. _‘Researchers have uncovered evidence of a noble family who took care of the criminal underworld in the name of the Queen. The Phantomhives, from the 1770s to just before the turn of the century, helped maintain the peace in London and abroad. We will continue to provide updates on this historic discovery of one of London’s forgotten protectors.’_

The news then shifted onto something menial and mundane but Damian still stood there, allowing him to be pulled from his dull present back to the exciting past.

“Young Master,” the name fell from his tongue as easily as it had that very last time. It had been so long but he’d never forgotten about the arrogant, devious little Earl. He could still taste the deliciousness of that tragic, ruined soul; sometimes he wondered if he would ever have a meal that good again. 

He doesn’t often allow himself to get caught up in sentiment, humanity were nothing more than cattle there to be beguiled and feasted upon but he could not deny that there was something appealing in hearing that name spoken after so long. “This should be entertaining if nothing else,” he grinned before continuing onto his errand. He had dallied long enough but once he handed off the papers, he would have more free time to look into this little investigation. 

After all, what his Master didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. No, Damian would be doing that himself soon enough.   
  


**XxX  
  
**

**The Truth Behind Funtum’s Eyepatch Bitter Rabbits!**

Guys I may have cracked a 100 some year old mystery. I’m getting my Master’s in Historical Research. I decided to do my thesis on advertising in Victorian England and I think I stumbled upon one of Funtum’s secrets. Anyone who has an old English gran knows about the Funtum Corporation; they’ve been a staple of British children’s toys and candies forever. My Gran sent me Funtum chocolates on every holiday and I’ve had the same Bitter Rabbit since childhood. Lately, the company has been on the verge of collapse as another stodgy old store from The Good Ole Days that hasn’t kept up with the times, it's only survived this long because of people like my Gran. Anyway, one of the most popular toys from the company are the Bitter Rabbits, they’re delectably soft but comfortably sturdy rabbit dolls. 

To try and stay relevant, they’ve come out with all sorts of Bitter Rabbit designs over the years but one has been around for as long as anyone can remember: the Eye Patch Rabbit. 

_[Pictured, a stuffed rabbit with an eye patch over the right eye. The rabbit is wearing a fancy collared bow around its neck with a blue and gold button up vest]_

They’re not as popular as some of the other designs but there’s almost always an Eye Patch Rabbit on the display cases. About thirty years or so, Funtum partnered with the Disabled Living Foundation that if you buy one of the rabbits, parts of the proceeds go to the charity. My cousin had really bad cleft palate as a kid so Gran got him one of these. The Eye Patch Rabbit has been one of the few constants in the company’s long history, the design remaining mostly unchanged from what I can tell with my research. So why does a toy company have an eye patch on one of it’s most recognizable dolls dating all the way back to its inception? While searching through an enormous catalogue of ads dating back to the late 1800s, I found one that may provide the answer. It was an old battered Funtom toy ad from 1888 from deep in the archives. I’m uploading a copy of it here.

 _[Pictured, a large advertisement, at the top in elaborate letters says_ **_Funtom Bitter Rabbits._ ** _The picture is filled with a large number of traditional Bitter Rabbits arranged on the floor, on a bench and on a shelf behind a child. The preteen child is sitting on the bench with delicate features, dark hair and a very elegant vest and suit coat with a bow collar, buttons, shorts and leg stockings with heels. His right eye is covered by an eye patch with his hair partially obscuring it, the boy is smirking. In his arms, he holds a Bitter Rabbit with an eye patch and it’s bow and vest is identical to the child’s. The bottom text says_ **_You Can’t Have Just One._** _]_

Look at the outfit and eyepatch, I propose that the Eye Patch Bitter Rabbits were modeled after this child but who is he? Fashion has evolved over the past century but that boy is Super Trendy for his day, those clothes are the kind only a true nobleman would wear. And for him to be in an ad for what was probably THE most popular London toy company in the late nineteenth century, he’s got to be someone important. The founder of Funtum on their website is listed as an Earl Phantomhive and I’d bet good money that this is his son or grandson. Like my Gran did back in the day with my cousin, the Earl probably wanted to make the kid feel better about their eye problem. The company has never commented directly on the matter so it’s as good a theory as any and there’s not enough remaining information on Earl Phantomhive to say for sure.

TLDR: The Eye Patch Bitter Rabbit is likely a lasting tribute of a doting father/grandfather onto a sweet young relative who needed an eye patch. 

EDIT: Three years have passed since I made this post and in the last week it has absolutely exploded. I don’t know what’s more horrifying as a historian: the fact that I was So Wrong about a theory on the internet or that I referred to a powerful Earl and Literal Criminal Boogeyman as a ‘sweet young kid’. For those who aren’t plugged into the recent historical revelations, this kid is Earl Phantomhive himself who started up Funtum on his own at the tender age of 11 and helped take care of criminals who didn’t obey the rules of the underworld. He apparently was semi-famous as a child Earl and company owner so parents buying toys back then would have recognized him in the ad. 

EDIT AGAIN: In the wake of all the Phantomhive revelations, the Eye Patch Bitter Rabbits are selling out like mad. Seriously there was a huge line outside the store this morning. My Gran in heaven would be so happy to know I helped revive her favourite toy company.

**  
XxX  
  
**

_Letter donated by Amelia Bensen  
_ _Elizabeth Midford on the eve of her wedding to Baron Robert Aster (May 14th, 1896)  
  
_

_Dearest Ciel,_

_I know this is not your proper name but it was the name you chose to live and die by therefore I will continue to honor that wish. Back in the spring of our youth, when the Manor was alive with love and life and we had not a care in our empty little heads; there had been an omnipresent darkness clinging to the shadows. I learned later that the shadow was that of the Watchdog, the one who hunts vermin for the Queen in the name of peace. That shadow was there when you returned from the fire, from the month you were gone and came back alone and afraid. It clung to you more closely than it had to dear Uncle Vincent but he had Aunt Rachel, you and your brother to help chase it away._

_I tried to be there for you like that, my love, as a cousin, as a friend, as a future wife and protector. But no matter how hard I tried, no matter how many times I extended my hand, you always turned your eye and looked towards something beyond my vision. It hurt at the time that I could not reach you. I thought there was something wrong with me, that I wasn’t able to bridge the eternal gap that had developed between us. But then came the summer when you did not come back at all and the distance between us could no longer be connected for not even valiant Orpheus could retrieve the soul of his beloved from the underworld. I assumed your role of the Watchdog against the wishes of my family and society and soon I began to understand the darkness that lived in Phantomhive Manor, in your soul those last years._

_The job steals something from you if you let it, your peace, your innocence, your life as you well know. You, who had already endured such tragedy with the loss of your family, let the darkness swallow you whole. I finally understood why you kept your distance, why you never accepted my hand; it was because you wished to protect me from the same darkness that had taken you. But now, with time and experience behind me, I can fully resent your decisions if only because it denied me the chance to know you while you lived. What were you feeling during the years you served as Watchdog with only a servant as confidant? How terribly did the wounds, both to the flesh and soul, ache when you stood with me in the light and acted as if you had no feelings at all. Your actions were considerate and selfish in the same breath; sparing me the pain but denying me access to your heart at the same time._

_I served as Watchdog almost as long as you had. I dirtied my hands for Queen and country, made deals with criminals and spilt their blood when they did not comply. In a cruel mockery of your legacy, my right eye was carved out by a vindictive Opium dealer early in my tenure. That same darkness you made your home within threatened to engulf me as well but I fought for my soul and my freedom and tomorrow I shall have it for I am to be married. My betrothed is a man of my own choosing who I met on a case; he is American, fair-haired with warm brown eyes and an enthusiasm for life that has reignited mine. Robert is as far removed from you as a man can be and I think that is for the best. Tomorrow I will don my gown of pure white and pretend that I am pure in kind in order to deserve such a gentle and loving man. It will be the work of a lifetime but a lifetime I shall have, the same luxury you were denied._

_Not a day goes by that my heart does not ache for you, does not wonder what you would have been like had you lived even for even another day. But I have done my mourning, I bled my grief all over London and I am ready to be happy again. It is a funny feeling to realize that I know you better in death than I ever did when you were standing beside me. While I was content to dance and dally and make plans for the future, I now see that you never shared those visions. Whether it be your own fatalism or some sort of twisted fate, I think you knew that you would not live to reach adulthood nor wed me before God’s altar. Moreover, I believe that your sorrow and anger made you long for the silence that death offered. I wanted so desperately to save you in those far off days but the truth is you did not want to be saved._

_In that regard we have both gotten our wish. I have my life and my love and a renewed purpose and you, my darling Ciel, you have the peace of your grave. I pray it offers you the rest that you were denied in life, that mortal hands could not give you. Robert and I depart for America the day after tomorrow. I will be sure you leave flowers on your grave before I leave, as well as your mother, father, brother and Aunt Anne. I am certain that I shall never return to this cursed house._

_So goodbye my love, I doubt our spirits will ever again meet. I do not know if heaven or hell awaits me but I know without a doubt, though I cannot say why, that you are in neither. I’ve nowhere to send this message but it gives me peace to write one last letter of farewell so that you know I miss you and am doing well. I leave you with a quote from Milton’s_ Paradise Lost _which I know was one of your favourites. “_ Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to light _.”_

 _Former Queen’s Watchdog, Former_ _fiancée_ _to Earl Phantomhive, Always yours,_

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford_

**  
XxX  
  
**

**Nora Davenport:** Welcome back to BBC Radio, I’m Nora Davenport and we have a recent development in the secret history of Earl Phantomhive. We’ve been keeping you up to date about the child Earl who helped protect London almost a century and a half ago. But thanks to an anonymous donation, we can see the Earl as he lived.

 **Nora Davenport:** My guest, Maxwell Bradley, is a respected art collector who purchased a Victorian era painted portrait of a young boy of nobility at an auction 12 years ago. The boy’s name as well as the artist’s signature and year can be found on the back confirming the boy’s identity as Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Now the painting is being donated to the Paxton Murdock House which originally was the Earl’s primary residence. How did you feel when you learned about the importance of this painting?

 **Maxwell Bradley:** It’s one of my favourites in my collection, it has a certain gravitas to it that commands your attention. I researched what I could on Lord Phantomhive when I first acquired the painting but back then, he was shrouded in mystery. I must say I’m not terribly surprised by the new information coming out.

 **Nora Davenport:** What do you mean by that?

 **Maxwell Bradley:** The Earl was just shy of 15 when this painting was done and yet he was already the head of a noble household, running a company and doing unsavory errands for the Queen. The artist did a magnificent job of conveying the weight and sorrow in the Earl’s posture, in his single visible eye. Even before we knew his history, I could tell that this was a young man who had seen and borne terrible burdens. 

**Nora Davenport:** So then can you tell us why you’re donating this painting to the Paxton Murdock House?

 **Maxwell Bradley:** Well it was once Phantomhive Manor _[laughs]_ It feels right. I mentioned the painting is one of my favourites and I will be sad to part with it. But this is someone who was born to command, who struggled and suffered and, for awhile, was untouchable. He’s earned the right to return to his estate and be Lord of the Manor once more.

 **Nora Davenport:** How poignant, thank you for speaking to us, Mr. Bradley

 **Maxwell Bradley:** It’s been my pleasure. 

**Nora Davenport:** You can log onto our website to view an up close photograph of the painting or see it in person at the Paxton Murdock where it’s soon going to be on display in the main foyer after a brief restoration. In the sports world, football fans should be quite pleased to hear that-

**  
XxX  
  
**

**Statement from Buckingham Palace**

“Regarding the recent revelations about the Phantomhive Family uncovered at Scotland Yard, Windsor Castle and the Royal Archives, Her Majesty is issuing a formal statement confirming the validity of the information.

Queen Victoria, great-great Grandmother to reigning Queen Elizabeth II, was known for employing numerous servants and investigators to help control her expansive empire. Her network of information and espionage was unparalleled for the age. Among her agents was a family of Earls who were given their title to serve as guardians of London’s growing and restless criminal underworld. Starting with Earl Alexandre Phantomhive in 1772 and ending with Earl Ciel Phantomhive in 1891, they served faithfully as protectors of the empire.

Knowledge of the Villainous Nobles remained a secret throughout Queen Victoria’s life, who preferred to focus on progress and splendor of England rather than it’s dark underbelly. Upon her death, she requested that facts regarding the Phantomhives and other associates be hidden from the public to preserve the balance. It was out of deference to Her Majesty’s wishes that this information was not disclosed until now. Over time, the information had been lost and forgotten. However, since the truth has been uncovered, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II welcomes all investigators to examine the depths of the Royal Library and Archives for more information.

“A part of our history, once lost, has been found again. I cannot speak for my great great Grandmother but I do appreciate her sentiment to protect the people. But the world has changed greatly since her time and now, more than ever, we need to know our own history that we may learn from it and use it to lead to a brighter tomorrow.”  
  


**XxX  
  
**

Autopsy of Earl Ciel Phantomhive  
December 14, 1875 - August 26th, 1891 (Aged 16)  
Cause of Death: Unknown  
Autopsy performed by Dr. Albert P. Bennett, aided by Dr. Peter Jackson  
  


Earl was found just prior to midnight on Wednesday, August the 26th, by the gardener who had heard a noise in the Earl’s bedroom despite the Earl and his butler being out on business. The Earl was found on top of his bed, not in the same clothes he had left in according to servants. The clothing he was in had, per reports, come from the Earl’s closet which consisted of a black suit and tie with a white rose tucked in the outer pocket. He was positioned over top the covers, his eyes closed with his hands folded over his midsection. The Earl’s rings and eye patch were still on his person along with his shoes and stockings. The body had not been deceased for long upon being found; the gardener initially thought Earl was alive, reporting colour in his face and a peaceful expression as if he were only resting. Authorities were alerted soon after but despite a thorough search by the servants, no intruders were found on the property and there were no signs of forced entry.

Phantomhive had no known medical history though his twin brother suffered from debilitating asthma prior to his death. The Earl had reportedly not been displaying any signs of sickness in the days or weeks prior to his death. His body had no visible wounds and was perfectly clean, unnaturally so as if he had been bathed just prior to or after death. As of the autopsy, the body is beginning to show signs of stiffness but still appears somewhat lifelike. 

Autopsy completed on August 28th at the bequest of her Majesty, Queen Victoria. The body was examined first where he was found at Phantomhive Manor before being moved to London Hospital. Initial examination found no wounds of any kind on the body. Mouth and nose were inspected for corrosion or discoloration from poison but no traces were found. No unusual odours were noted at the time. 

The abdominal cavity was opened up but no signs of trauma or illness could be found. The lungs, heart, esophagus, large and small intestines were all removed and inspected per procedure but everything noted to be normal, though there was some fluid and scarring in the lungs consistent with asthma. Stomach was removed and contents were measured, only a small amount of bile was found so the Earl had not eaten in the hours prior to death. Blood was of normal consistency, colour and odour. Marquis Midford requested the Earl’s brain and sensory organs not be removed. The right eye was examined, normally protected by an eyepatch and was found to be perfectly normal with no notable wounds or visible disparities with the eye. The organs were placed in a preservative fluid, sealed and taken by an analyst for further study.

The body was stitched back up and placed back in the suit he was found in for his funeral. The Earl shall remain here in the London Hospital morgue until the time of the service. Despite extensive study, no discernible cause of death could be determined. The young Earl appeared to be in perfect health prior to and following his demise. It was as if his life force were drained from him and his body followed suit. Report will be given to Marquis Midford and Earl Charles Grey to deliver to the Queen as well as filed with Scotland Yard for their investigation. 

Performed by Dr. Bennett and Dr. Jackson, all results were compared and concluded to be accurate.  
  


**XxX  
  
**

**The Daily Telegraph**

**_Long hidden Phantomhive diaries found!  
_ ** **By: Sandra Dean**

A stunning breakthrough into the research of the now infamous Phantomhive family, a noble family from Victorian times who ruled the criminal underworld could answer many questions historians have. An anonymous source has sent the British Museum a box filled with letters, photographs and mementos from those close to the Phantomhive estate and even a few things from the Earl himself. The contents of the box, nicknamed the Phantomhive Diaries, provide key insights into the life of the Manor from the extraordinary to the mundane.

“It’s like something out of a fairytale,” archivist Melanie Smith-Jones said. “The box was delivered one day like an act from god. We’ve doubled- no tripled- our knowledge of the inner workings of the Phantomhive family.” 

“We have so much additional knowledge that had been lost, details we didn’t have context to before. For the first time, the Earl and his world become real, living human beings,” Richard Mattingly, the grad student who started the investigation, added. 

The package was delivered anonymously with only a note. _‘Long have I held onto these memories, waiting for the right time to share them. Treasure them as I have.’_ Investigators have run a variety of tests to determine the authenticity of the books and other materials and have concluded that they are indeed genuine. 

“The examination of the letters and objects themselves confirm that they match the late 1880s time period,” Mattingly continued. “And the contents themselves contain information we haven’t released to the public and align with the few sources we already had. This is something that could have only been produced by someone who had been there, who had lived through these fantastic events.”

The diaries tell tales ranging from the delightful curry cooking contest to the horror of tracking down the circus that kidnapped children in the night. Some of the mementos include never before seen photographs of everyday life, a book of pressed flowers, unopened Funtum candies, newspaper clippings of the Earl’s public exploits and a silk eye patch believed to have belonged to the young master himself. They also talk of the Earl’s shrewd mind for manipulation, the servants and their unique talents and life as a noble in Victorian London from the perspective of one who walks in two worlds. The legend of the Phantomhives is truly steeped in murder, mystery and sweets. 

“Earl Ciel had a horrid sweet tooth apparently and was always bugging his butler for treats,” Elizabeth Amano, researcher involved in the investigation said with a smile. “We would have never known little details like this without these books. To whoever preserved these ‘memories’ as they called them, thank you for giving us into the Earl’s world.”  
  


**XxX  
  
**

“-and now we enter the Morning room where the master of the house would typically have their breakfast and morning tea and perhaps attended to some early morning business. We know Earl Phantomhive was awfully fond of desserts and would have likely asked his butler for something sweet to start the day,” the tour guide announced cheerily while the guests wandered the elegant, well lit room like sheep in a corral.

 _Well_ , Damian thought with a hint of amusement, _He wasn’t wrong_. It was, in fact, one of the few things on the tour that had been almost entirely correct. The guide hadn’t mentioned that this was the room the Young Master had once thrown an entire potful of boiling hot tea at his face nor that it was here that Snake was first offered his position as a footman to the estate. 

Of course, there was no way for the guide to know such inane details but Damian could remember them all as if they occurred yesterday. Little details they may be but together they created an entire world. He could almost trace the large gaps in knowledge these humans had, like an empty frame with the picture long since faded. Oh the broad strokes were there. The Manor. The Servants. The Watchdog. The Young Earl. But so much was missing, so much that was critical to who the Young Master was. They say the devil was in the details and, when it came to Ciel Phantomhive, those details were devilish indeed. 

“We conclude the tour back in the main foyer. I ask you all to look again at Earl Phantomhive’s portrait that I pointed out when we first began. Note the confident straightness to his back paired with the almost daring crossing of his legs. His hands were small but they’re carefully positioned to highlight both the Phantomhive family signet ring and blue diamond. While we can only see his left eye, that single eye carries so much weight in it.” The guide explained.

“Think off all that you learned on this tour; about the tragic loss of Ciel’s entire family, his duty as the last Phantomhive to be the Queen’s Watchdog, a young boy forced to grow up too fast to compete in an adult’s world until his untimely death just a year after this painting was commissioned. We learn more every day about the Phantomhive family and we will continue to explore the myth and mystery surrounding them. Thank you for touring the Paxton Murdock House otherwise known as Phantomhive Manor, please come again. You can find restrooms to your right and the the gift shop and tea parlour is back through this hallway.” The tour guide announced before being pulled aside to answer some questions.

Damian took the opportunity to more closely observe the Young Master’s painting. It truly was a work of art though the Young Master hadn’t been pleased at the time. He’d said it was a waste of time to sit and do nothing for days on end to pose for an artist when a photograph took mere minutes. Sebastian had reminded him for years that all heads of noble households had their portraits painted but the Young Master had stubbornly refused until Marquess Midford had settled the matter by hiring an artist herself. The demon thoughtfully rubbed his chin, observing the painting. 

He’s still not entirely sure why he came, it’s been half a century since he last stepped foot on these grounds. Perhaps a part was curious how much the Manor had changed over the years which, as with most human things, was too much and hardly at all. Maybe he wanted to hear the latest theories on some of the Watchdog’s more unconventional investigations and laugh at the human’s pathetically limited world view. Or perchance he was laughing for another reason.

“I’m so sorry, My Lord,” he said mockingly with the barest hint of a smile exposing his sharpened canines. “You would utterly despise all this.” The reason, he recalled with a predatory smirk, that the Young Master had so opposed immortalizing himself via painting was because he had been so acutely aware of how finite his life was.

_“What use is there for a portrait of a dead man?” Ciel had snarled while Sebastian helped him into his night clothes the night of the last portrait sitting. “It’s a waste of time and resources of which I do not have in abundance and would rather use in a more meaningful manner.”_

_“If I may, My Lord,” Sebastian replied, eyes downcast and a deceptively gentle smile on his face neither of them believed. “The painting is not so much for you as your legacy. It is so that your name and visage will be remembered even after you are gone, for your family members, your children and grandchildren to see you as you lived.”_

_“You mock me,” Ciel huffed quietly, averting his gaze. “We both know I will not live to see my wedding day nor have any children to follow me. I will be the end of the Phantomhive line and leave few to mourn me.” He batted his butler’s hands away and stalked over to his window; with his hands clasped imperiously behind his back, he gazed out into the blackness of his estate. “We’re getting close, I can feel it in my bones. Soon those who sought to shame and eradicate the Phantomhive name will burn the way my family did, it will be brighter and hotter than those of Hell itself.”_

_“It shall be done My Lord, as swiftly as possible,” Sebastian bowed, using his Master’s turned back to defiantly run his tongue along his teeth in anticipation._

_“You’ll get your payment soon enough, demon,” Ciel tutted as if sensing his servant’s insubordination. “And I,” he breathed, “I shall have my peace. No more letters from the Queen to deal with or Society with all its pointless rules. No more misery or pain or exhaustion from carrying the weight of the sins done to me and the sins I committed willingly since. No Heaven, no Hell; only a rest that goes on for an eternity.”_

_“You are correct,” Sebastian almost purred. “I know your human selfishness knows no bounds but think of Ms. Elizabeth, your Aunt and Uncle, the servants. They will mourn your death and this portrait will be a way for them to remember you.”_

_“I don’t want to be remembered,” Ciel sighed wearily, releasing his hands to lean up against the window. “My memory, as with my life, has been nothing but a curse. I just want it all to end and for time to eat away at my sorrows by passing by without care. It’s far better to fade away, another arrogant fool in this broken world who left no traces other than the disturbed dirt of my grave. I’d have that damn portrait burned if I didn’t think Aunt Francis would start the whole process anew.”_

_“Which would only waste more time,” Sebastian agreed, pulling back the covers, “only distract you from your ultimate goal. Now, the hour is late and we have much to do in the morning. It is time to retire. And fear not, my Lord” his eyes burned a deep glowing crimson as his Lord climbed into the bed and he extinguished the light, “it shall be done.”_

Sebastian had thrived off the agony of that conversation for weeks, the ever deepening well of his Master’s misery fueling him until checkmate was called and the Black King fell for the last time. For a period, the Young Master had his wish, the name Phantomhive had not been spoken in earnest for the better part of a century. But humans, ever curious, had dug up the bones his Lord had buried and now were displaying them in front of the world. They may have seen it as paying tribute but only the demon understood how much of a cruel mockery it truly was. 

“It truly is a lovely painting,” a young woman with pink stained hair said with a sigh. “It’s a shame he was so young, y’know?”

“Yes,” Damian nodded, “It truly is a pity.”  
  


**XxX  
  
**

Notes of Howard Arnold  
Who was Butler Sebastian Michealis?

Reviewing letters from Phantomhive Diaries and other sources to try to uncover mysteries of Butler, Sebastian Michealis.

FACTS

**Age:** Unknown, **Country of Origin:** Unknown

Came into employ of Ciel Phantomhive between December 15 1885 - January 20 1886

Left with his Master August 26th 1891, neither returned alive. The Earl was found deceased on his bed later that evening with no visible wounds. Mr. Michaelis was never found and presumed dead as well.

_I do not care for Ciel’s new servant, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. He is far too imprudent for a servant, treating my nephew with a deference that is both defiant and mocking. I demanded Ciel excuse that monstrous man but he would not hear it. It was the first time I saw life come back into his eyes since he returned, practically screaming that Mr. Michaelis would never leave his side. My nephew has been through a great deal, I fear he has, in his frailty, attached himself to someone who only seeks to manipulate him._

_When I could find no information on Mr. Michaelis: no references, no identification, no mention of his past at all, Ciel responded as thus, “_ I do not care where he came from or what duties he performed in the past. I only care for what he can offer me in the present. We have already negotiated our contract to both sides’ satisfaction and until its completion, I will demand every drop of blood, sweat and tears that he [Sebastian] can provide until my goal is in hand _.”_

_I am unnerved by the great change that has occurred in Ciel, my daughter’s betrothed, and if I so much as suspect that Mr. Michaelis is the cause he will meet the fury of my sword._

(Marquess Francis Midford’s diary, page 67, Jan 26, 1886)

  * Mq Midford has a clear dislike of Michaelis. Imprudent/manipulative?? Opinion improves as years pass but always seems unhappy/wary. Did others think this too?
  * Michaelis was a mystery even then. Midfords had a decent network, unthinkable they couldn’t find info. Hidden/destroyed? Was he on the run?
  * What’s this contract? Witnesses? Earl’s comments hint he knows what Michaelis did before but doesn’t care, Mercenary? Soldier? Could explain his physicality. What was the Earl’s goal? Did he reach it?  
  




_‘He moves with the most stunning poise, not a hair out of place as he moves from task to task like he was made to do nothing but serve. Oh how he could service me. His raven hair is soft like a feather’s, framing his face that was surely carved by the Lucifer himself! His demonically crimson eyes burn like blood and passion and death. He smiles like an angel but his tongue belongs to the devil, sniping the cruelest words designed to break a fair maiden’s heart. But instead of breaking me it enraptures me, makes me want to rip off his clothes and cut that perfectly supple skin until it bleeds the colour of my love!_

( Letter found in the belongings of Angelina Durless, the Earl’s Maternal Aunt. Believed to be written by her last butler, Grell Sutcliff. Undated. _)_

  * One of the only descriptors we have on Michaelis’ colouring but unreliable narrator. His eyes can’t have been crimson. Red/brown? Mistake or hyperbole? 
  * Author clearly has very strong feelings for Michaelis. It’s uncomfortably forward given the time period. Reciprocated???
  * Sutcliff was implicated as part of the Jack the Ripper killings in Earl’s report to Queen. Could explain the language. No info on Sutcliff either outside a few letters and Earl’s report. How can so many people not have info??
  * I really don’t know what this is actually. Blood?? Multiple devil mentions?? Who talks like this??  
  




_‘The Young Master has lots of nightmares, it breaks my heart to hear him like that. Some are so loud they reach our rooms. I have nightmares too, of the place before, and I know how scary they can be. I’ve gone up a couple of times to check on him but Mr. Sebastian is always there no matter how quickly I move. Says he’s ‘learned to anticipate’ when the Young Master will have it bad and says I can go back to sleep but I usually stay, just in case._

_Most nights the Young Master sends him away after he’s been woke up. One time, a gun went off and got everyone awake. Some nights, Mr. Sebastian goes in and stays there for a long while. I know the Young Master likes him best of all us and feels safest when he’s around. We’re all so lucky to have him. We surely have the strongest, smartest, kindest butler around._

(Gardener Finnian, excerpt from _Phantomhive Diaries_ )

  * Earl suffered clear PTSD/panic attacks/flashbacks. Any treatment attempted?
  * Michaelis shown to be very protective/paternal despite risks to himself. Doesn’t let other servants help, possessive? 
  * Other servants hold high opinions of him but still show some caution leaving him either Earl, why did Finny need to stay?   
  




_There is something unnatural about Phantomhive and his butler. I know I killed the bastard dead when he was investigating the death of von Siemens; put a fire poker right through his heart. They buried him and yet you and I both saw him on Easter Sunday as smug as ever. The little brat pisses me off too, like he thinks he can outsmart not only me but the Queen herself. I’m not sure what to make of the pair of them but I might do a little investigating on my own, see what I come up with.’_

(Notes from Earl Charles Grey to Earl Charles Phipps, April 24, 1889)

  * Michaelis described as ‘smug’, other reports also comment on his arrogance and lack of regard for those he wasn’t required to serve
  * We see some tension between the two Earls. Grey was known to complain about Phantomhive. What did he find in the investigation? Did the Queen share this distrust?
  * Idk what Earl Grey is going on about, Michaelis served as butler for another 2 years until Phantomhive’s death in 1891
    * THERE’S A FUNERAL RECORD AND GRAVE STONE FOR MICHAELIS IN MARCH 1889 WHAT THE HELL  
  




_‘Butler Sebastian is surely blessed by the gods, dark though they may be. He is as strong and as fast as Agni, they fight on equal ground which is unthinkable. The rate at which he does tasks is inhuman; Agni has apologized a few times for being so slow compared to Sebastian. The Manor was partially destroyed due to Ciel’s work and he fixed it within a day. It is unnatural, I do not like how he looks at Ciel sometimes, like he is hungry. He is loyal but also cruel. It radiates off him and I wonder how Ciel, so smart, does not see it. Agni wishes to move on from London but Ciel is my friend, perhaps my first true friend and as a Prince, it is my duty to save my friend from false gods._

(Notes from Bengal Prince Soma Kadar found in Phantomhive London Townhouse where they stayed for several months prior to the death of Kadar’s servant, Agni)

  * Again the talk of gods/demons with Michaelis? Prince Kadar from India, any relation to his talk of gods? 
  * Like Mq Midford, Prince Kadar is suspicious of Michaelis’ motives. Most public accounts paint him as intensely loyal but private letters show he's a creep?
  * Other accounts report Michaelis’ incredible abilities as a butler/bodyguard but it's physically impossible to rebuild a Manor in 1 day. Exaggeration or black magic?? Who knows, not me.  
  




Conclusions: Who the ever loving f---- was this man? All I’m getting is he was hot, mysterious, intelligent, ridiculously talented, possibly possessive/manipulative of the Earl. I am no closer to figuring out who he really was and where he came from. Maybe if I summon a demon they’ll tell me.   
  


**XxX  
  
**

**Youtube  
  
**

**Earl Phantomhive and Demonic Influences  
** Cryptidconversations • 60k views •10 days ago

The Phantomhive legacy is filled with murder and mayhem and it may be due to bargains with the devil for power and control. I go through the evidence that Earl Ciel Phantomhive was working with a demon to maintain his iron grip on London’s underworld.

Comments

_Brian Atkinson  
_ I only watch these videos cause the guy has clearly just chugged two jagerbombs and is vibing on a whole other plane.   
  


_Arsene_Lupin_I  
_ Honestly it’s videos like this that really make a mockery of history though I guess it's expected now that all you’ll find on History Channel these days is crazy alien theories. Earl Ciel didn’t need a demon to terrorize criminals; he was raised in a family that’d been managing the underworld for years. Videos like this really take away from how scarily competent the real Earl was. It’s so exciting we’re learning more by the day but I guess the increased popularity has its drawbacks too.  
  


 _Hitmebrittanyonemoretime  
_ Did anyone else see those creepy red eyes flashing in the window at 12:12? I don’t care if it was the effects or what but it scared the bejeezus out of me!!  
  


 _Plussultra  
_ I mean, a lot of first hand accounts describe the Earl and his servants, especially the butler, as “demonic”. Not saying it's true but it’s interesting.  
  


 _Fart-inthe-wind  
_ Eh this video isn’t as good as some of his others. Like we HAVE info on this dude, pretty sure we’d know if he sold his soul to the devil. His evidence of pentagrams at the house is super weak and so what people said his butler was super strong or whatever. People back then made up shit all the time. 4/10 only for the creepy effects and music.

_(19 more comments)_

Other videos you may like by Cryptidconversations

**Are Death Gods Real? New Evidence**

**Campania Survivors Report REAL Zombies on ship**

**Can You Actually Sell Your Soul? Yes You Can  
  
**

**XxX  
  
**

“Welcome back to our special programme, _A Day in the Life of the Phantomhives_. We turn our attention now to the faithful servants of Phantomhive Manor. While large manors typically employed a large staff of 30 or so to run the household, Earl Ciel Phantomhive had only 6 servants consisting only of the maid, Mei Rin, the gardener, Finnian, the cook, Bardroy, the footman, Snake, the house steward and previous Phantomhive butler, Tanaka and the butler, Sebastian Michaelis.”

_[Pictured, a photograph of the entire Phantomhive staff in front of the Manor they served. In the back row were the servants (R to L) Bardroy, Snake, Tanaka, Mei Rin and Finnian. In front of them was the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive with the butler, Sebastian, standing off to the side, to the right for his lord.]_

“Normally an estate as large as Phantomhive Manor would require a much larger staff but, given the tragic loss of the entire household several years prior, it is understandable that Earl Ciel would limit the number of people. He’d seen first hand that it was dangerous to work for the Phantomhives but each of the servants he maintained was more than they appeared.”

_[Pictured, Mei Rin was methodically cleaning and polishing a large number of flintlock rifles within the cellar. She was laughing and halfway turned to Bardroy who was moving a large barrel of gunpowder.]_

_[Pictured, Finnian is holding up Snake and Bardroy on his shoulders. Mei Rin is held between the two men. Everyone except Snake, who looks quite fearful, is laughing. Finnian shows no strain at carrying three adults.]_

_[Pictured, Tanaka and Snake are standing by the window discussing something. The hilt of a katana can be seen discreetly at Tanaka’s side and there are several snakes seen slithering on the floor.]_

_[Pictured, Sebastian was holding the Earl in one arm, with kitchen knives held threateningly in the other. The two of them are smiling smugly at something off camera.]_

“The Phantomhive servants were all surprisingly diverse given the time period. Tanaka was British-Japanese, Mei Rin was of Chinese descent, Bardroy was American while Snake had a skin condition which gave him the appearance of scales. Each was chosen by their master not for their domestic abilities but their physical skills as protectors of the Earl and his estate. 

Tanaka had decades of experience with the Phantomhives and was an unparalleled martial artist and swordsman. Mei Rin was said to possess exceptional eyesight making her invaluable as a sniper. Bardroy was an experienced soldier well versed in weapons, tactics and explosives. Finnian possessed a strength and durability that bordered on inhuman. Snake was a snake charmer able to command his snakes for poisons and recognizance. Michaelis was said to possess great strength and intellect.” 

_[Pictured, Finnian, Bardroy and Mei Rin grin into the camera, stooping down so they’re closer to their young master who is in front of them, scowling with his arms crossed]_

“Their job was not only to help take care of the Manor but also to assist the Earl on Watchdog missions from the Queen. Butler Sebastian noted in a letter to the Earl while he was away investigating Weston College that despite their failings in the domestic sense they excelled in their other duties.” 

_[Voice over with a picture of Sebastian Michealis in the kitchen speaking with an aggravated look to Finnian and Bardroy who appear contrite]_ ‘Fear not as the servants are still causing more harm than good, heaven knows how many dishes, tablecloths, plants, vases and other odds and ends they’ve ruined while you’ve been away studying. But their loyalty and dedication makes them invaluable as your sword and shield for the Young Master’s ultimate goal.’

“The servants took the loss of their master in1891, as well the presumed death of Mr. Michaelis, very hard. Mei Rin began working for Lau, a key figure in London's Asian underground. Bardroy moved to Midford Manor and served as Lady Elizabeth’s bodyguard until he died defending her in 1894. Snake left the Manor the day of the Earl’s funeral and was never heard from again. Tanaka and Finnian stayed to help upkeep the empty manor until Tanaka’s death in 1896 after which, Finnian left for the country. Despite the tragic ending, there was much joy to be found in Phantomhive Manor. Finnian said it best.

 _[Voice over with a photograph of the servants laughing over a bottle of wine in the kitchen. A banner saying ‘Welcome Mr. Snake’ can be seen in the background]_ ‘I’ve never had a place to call a home before and I’m so happy here that I never want to leave. I’m here with my friends, serving the Young Master, doing good. That’s what it means to be a Phantomhive servant!’

“After a brief commercial break, we shall discuss the relationship Earl Ciel Phantomhive had with his paternal relations, the Midfords and in particular, his fiancée, Elizabeth Midford.”  
  


**XxX  
  
**

**Psychology Today**

**Psychological Analysis of Earl Ciel Phantomhive**

Given the recent popularity of the long dead Watchdog, we will be breaking the rather extensive list of possible diagnoses the child Earl, company owner and criminal adjudicator had:

  * _Intellectual Giftedness_



Child prodigy in short, this one is almost a given with what he accomplished under 16. Most child prodigies are typically isolated and can’t relate with other children. It’s unknown if the Earls’ twin brother shared this trait which could have possibly caused strife given Ciel’s intelligence, later impairing his ability to connect to others.

  * _Severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder with Major Depressive Disorder_



Given the traumatic loss of his family so young, it is not surprising that the young Earl would be negatively affected. Reports confirm the Earl suffered from panic attacks and deep depressive moods. One must wonder what happened to cause given that he lived an idyllic life of nobility compared to most of London. It’s possible his duties as Watchdog contributed to these feelings. 

  * _Narcissistic Personality Disorder_



Given the information on the Earl’s apathy, perverse delight in winning no matter the cost, aloof distance from most of noble society it can be surmised that the Earl had an over-inflated sense of self. Possibly stemming from his childhood brilliance and being blown out of proportion by his trauma. He may have believed himself ‘destined’ given he was the only survivor of the attack that killed his family. 

  * _Haphephobia/Intimacy Issues_



Haphephobia is the fear of being touched is something we read about again and again with the young Earl. He also appears to lack the impulses of typical teenage boys in regard to intimate partners, appearing stoic and almost disgusted by shows of intimacy. Though the Earl never lived to be married, one wonders how he would have handled the physical/sexual aspect.

  * _Emotional Attachment Disorder_



Children with emotional attachment can be cruel and manipulative which later causes an inability to form meaningful attachments. Earl Phantomhive was notorious for keeping people at a distance, he rarely attended Society events, did not socialize much among fellow nobles and kept an unusually small household. This could be out of vanity or the early loss of his primary attachment figures. 

**  
XxX  
  
**

**tumblr  
  
**

_cheshirechild_

_[Pictured, a sepia coloured photo of Earl Ciel Phantomhive dressed in an elegant but excessive two piece suit covered in multiple bows, frills and lace. He was picking at the lace at his collar with a frown and wrinkled nose]_

Baby

_#owo Ciel is just the absolute cutest #literal baby #lmao @ his outfit #who put him in this? #he looks so disgusted #I love that this is one of the only pictures of Ciel that remain #of all the pictures for someone to save #it had to be this one_

_awildmooseappears  
_ You do know this kid that everyone is fawning over is a known murderer, right? The information coming out says that this child, no matter how cute he looks, was a cutthroat bastard. He lied, manipulated people, murdered them both on his orders and by his own hand. This isn’t another pretty faced empty head Kpop star for you all to gush over. This is like cooing over baby Hitler all because he has a cute face. Maybe if you got out of your rainbow colored fantasy world, you’d actually read about the history you all trash on with your inaccuracies. You disgust me.  
  


 _alderaan-babe  
_ As an older sister, I can assure you that baby and bastard are right next to each other on the spectrum.   
  


_seasontwodoesntexist  
_ So he was human. I have been following the released details on the Phantomhive family and, yeah, they did fucked up shit but the things they were stopping were way worse. Should he NOT have stopped Jack the Ripper? NOT have investigated the cult that was stealing blood? He was a child himself who’d suffered the loss of his entire family doing his best to uphold their legacy, no matter how unpleasant. Because you can act all high and mighty but the truth is, we don’t know who Ciel was at all. 

Also why is it anytime we talk about bad guys we always have to compare them to Hitler? Hitler was a goddamn manic bungler and Earl Phantomhive would’ve kicked his ass had he lived long enough.  
  


 _dead-robin  
_ Ciel Phantomhive has been dead for 130 slutty, slutty years  
  


**XxX  
  
**

_Book World’s Most Anticipated Books of the Year_

_#6._ Madeline Evergreen’s latest mystery thriller, **Blackthorne** , which will follow Detective Inspector Chastity Black as she investigates a series of murders that occur while attending an event hosted by the elusive Lord Blackthorne. Estimated Release: September

 _#5_ . **Open Ocean** by Jason Whitmore tells the harrowing true tale of his experiences on board a sinking passenger liner and his fight for survival for 16 days out on the water. Having made his rounds on morning TV, this autobiography has a lot of people talking. Estimate Release: February

 _#4._ **Lady Knight: The True Story of Elizabeth Midford** is the story of Earl Phantomhive’s fianceé and her life following his unexpected death as the new Watchdog of London, learning to fight and how to love again. Told through letters and reconstructions, the book is expected to sell out immediately. Estimated Release: July  
  


**XxX  
  
**

**Dispatch:** 999, how may I help you?

 **Caller:** Yes, please help me! I need help, please, I made a mistake! Please! _[sobbing]_

 **Dispatch:** Don’t worry, sir, we’re here. Can you tell me your name and the problem?

 **Caller:** Oh- oh my god. _[sobbing]_ Please, please he’s coming for me, oh god I didn’t understand, I swear on my life I’d have never done it if I’d known. 

**Dispatch:** Who’s coming? We’ve traced your location, officers will be there in 10 minutes can you find somewhere safe until then?

 **Caller:** Nowhere is _[sobbing]_ is safe from the demon! Please, please hurry, please help me ple- _[screaming]_

 **Dispatch:** Sir? Sir, are you still there?

 **Dispatch:** Sir, signal me in any way if you’re still there.

_[call ended]_

**-**

**Incident Report: 200666**

Call was made at 2347 GMT on November 6th, dispatcher Alfia Kahtri (ID:S54WE321) answered the call and followed procedure trying to identify the caller’s name and situation. The caller did not answer, only continued asking for help. After 39 seconds, the caller began screaming and dispatch could not resume contact. Dispatcher Kahtri reported hearing static, what could have been a low laugh before the call was terminated at 2348 GMT. Officers arrived at the scene of the call at 2359 GMT. 

The home, owned by Roger Thorton, showed no signs of break-in upon assessment. The house was untouched save for Thorton’s bedroom. The victim was found on his bed, an expression of terror on his face with his clothes in shreds. There were no open wounds but the victim was covered in his own blood, DNA confirmed. The victim, later identified as the homeowner, was declared deceased at 0021 GMT and taken away by ambulance. Report filed with Scotland Yard who will begin an investigation. Victim had no living family and neighbors did not report seeing or hearing anything unusual during the event. Further investigation to follow. 

**  
XxX  
  
**

**_The People’s Friend_ ** **Weekly Magazine**

Paxton Murdock House is getting a makeover! At the end of the season in mid September, Paxton Murdock House will close for an unknown amount of time for renovations to the house and gardens. According to a press release, the house will be modeling itself more after the original estate and officially change its name to Phantomhive Manor. While researchers are still investigating the lives of the Phantomhive family, officials at Paxton Murdock are requesting donations and up to date information for the revamped exhibits. “We haven’t paid enough tribute to the Manor’s original owner,” conservationist Melodie von Aimes currently in charge at Paxton Murdock. “We hope to be done by the time the season opens again in April and draw new and old audiences to explore fully the rich history of the home.” 

The renovations are expected to cover the servants quarters, the morning room, the forward dining hall, the billiard hall and much of the west wing including where the Earl’s bedroom was located. “It’s a matter of history but also one of intrigue,” von Aimes continued. “The staff have always enjoyed the mystery of the Manor and highlighting the Phantomhive’s presence will bring a new life back to this old house.” Updates during the renovation will be posted on the estate’s facebook and twitter pages as well as a projected end date. Soon you’ll be able to have your tea in a room much like Earl Phantomhive did over a century before.

**  
XxX  
  
**

**(0119) Richie:** Beth are you still awake?

 **(0121) Richie:** Beth?

 **(0123) Beth:** I am now

 **(0124) Richie:** I’m starting to think this investigation was a mistake

 **(0124) Beth:** Rich its 1am whatre u talking about

 **(0125) Beth:** U helped uncover a history thatd been lost, ur THE face of the investigation

 **(0125) Beth:** U literally have your pick of jobs when u grdauate

 **(0125) Beth:** *graduate

 **(0127) Richie:** The deeper i go down the rabbit hole, the more I start to realize that maybe its something we shouldn’t be looking into

 **(0128) Richie:** Nothing about them makes sense, esp Ciel Phantomhive

 **(0128) Richie:** Its dumb but I feel...

 **(0135) Beth:** You keep typin and deleting just spit it out

 **(0138) Richie:** I feel haunted

 **(0139) Richie:** I feel like one of those treasure hunters who found a pharaoh's tomb and got the gold and fame but unleashed a curse

 **(0140) Richie:** there’s no way a 11 year old kid could maintain such a tight grip on the criminal underworld. Not without special help

 **(0142) Richie:** Butler Sebastian Michaelis came out of literally nowhere. It’s said he rebuilt the ruined Manor in one day, he was murdered with a fire poker through his chest and was buried yet was serving tea a few days later. Every description of him describes him as inhuman 

**(0145) Richie:** It’s crazy and I don’t understand but I went to the Manor and stood in the Earls bedroom where he died and there’s something evil there, hanging in the air and clinging to the walls

 **(0147) Beth:** Rich

 **(0148) Beth:** Go to bed, you’ve been obsessed with this for months

 **(0149) Beth:** You need a vacay, go see your relatives in france or something

 **(0150) Richie:** Thats the problem, I don’t think there is an escape

 **(0150) Richie:** It’s like you said, I’m the center of all this. I’m going to be invested in the Phantomhives my entire career and the more I find the less I want to know

 **(0152) Richie:** Ciel Phantomhive was a bastard and a master gamesman, I swear this is revenge beyond the grave for digging up what should have stayed buried

**  
XxX  
  
**

The demon set foot in Kent for the first time in decades; he couldn’t say much had changed since then. Especially given the nature of his visit. The small cottage was much like the demon would expect. The garden was overgrown to the point that it overtook half the house but his practiced eye could see the garden was maintained just enough that the effect was instead artfully wild. Without further observation, he knocked.

“Yes, hullo? Can I help you?” A young girl not more than 17 opened the door with wide green eyes and hair the colour of golden wheat. The sight alone told him he had the right location.

“Good evening Young Miss, I was hoping to speak to your Grandfather,” the demon said with his hand over his heart. “It would be the greatest honor to speak to such a worldly individual.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, eyes cast downward. “We’re not expecting anyone and Great Grandpa said I’m not supposed to let strangers into the house.”

“I believe he’ll speak with me,” the demon smiled. “Would you please inform him that marble statues do not make adequate mouse deterrents?”

“Whut?” the girl said in confusion.

“He will understand, I’ll be waiting right here,” the demon bowed slightly, stepping back while the girl closed the door. She returned just a few minutes later, opening it wide.

“Great Gran says to come in.”

The cottage was cool and quaint, littered with knick-knacks from over almost two centuries in a haphazard order. In the corner, by the window, an old man with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders sat. His hair was mostly gray but some of it was still glistening blonde. 

“Cecelia,” the man said quietly. “We’re out of biscuits, would you run into town and get some for our guest?”

“But that’s 20 minutes both ways,” the girl said petulantly. “Mama says I’m to take care of you-”

“Don’t worry,” the man cut her off with a gentle wave. “I am in the best possible hands here.” After a few more minutes of arguing, the girl took off with a promise to be back soon. If she were anything like her relative, then it might be a while yet.

“It’s been a while, Finnian,” the demon said, respectfully bowing before setting himself in the chair opposite his former colleague. “You look remarkable. I knew your body was sturdy but for a human to live for so long, it’s incredible.”

“I could say the same for you. You know, I could have gotten those mice, if only you’d let me,” Finnian muttered, his green eyes sparkling despite being dull with age and weariness. 

“At the expense of the Manor’s infrastructure along with mine and the Young Master’s sanity?” The demon smirked, “perhaps.” Finnian chuckled before it devolves into weak coughs.

“How did you know I was here?” Finnian asked, “was it my collection I sent in?”

“Of course,” the demon replied with a smile. “I recognized your handwriting on the note and it was simple work to track you from there. I had no idea you were hoarding so many keepsakes; I’m more impressed you managed to preserve them for so many years.”

“I think I knew even back then it wasn't meant to last so I kept what I could. Those memories were all I had left, I treasured them above everything else,” the man breathed before turning to the demon. “I thought you were dead, Mr. Sebastian,” Finny said quietly, his lip quivering “after we found the Young Master… you never came back to the Manor, never said goodbye. I thought you’d die before you let anything harm him but he-.”

“Hmm I haven’t been called that name in a while though I’m rather between names at the moment so I suppose it will have to do.” The demon shrugged lazily, examining his black nails. “And there was no point in my being there anymore. Our contract was complete, I moved on, I imagine you lot did as well.” He glanced over at the man, looking weak and sickly but not nearly as old as he truly was. “Though you all gave me much trouble back in the day, it is good to see you, Finny.”

“It was the best time of my life,” Finny whispers. “I was never happier than I was at the Manor, serving the Young Master. When he was gone, we all separated and I hardly saw them again. I was so lost; I had no direction, no purpose. It took me a long, long time to find it again.” His gnarled fingers dug into the arm of his chair. “What really happened back then, Mr. Sebastian? How are you still as young as you were back then? You didn’t, you didn’t hurt the Young Master, did you?”

“Do you really want to know, Subject 12, because I’ll tell you,” the demon grinned, allowing some of his fangs to show. “I’ll tell you every grisly detail, everything that happened while you humans were steeped in your own incompetence. The Young Master ordered me to tell no lies and I’ll extend the same courtesy to you, as an old friend,” he chuckled, “I’ll even waive the usual fee.”

“No, thank you,” Finnian said with a youthful lilt that seemed to mock the hundred some years that has passed since they’d last met. He looked out the window at the overgrown garden. “I think we all knew something was wrong back then. There was something about the way the Young Master held himself, how you smiled… But we were so happy back in those simple days that we ignored the shadows that clung to you two. My life is winding down and I have no interest in ruining that beautiful scene with ugly truths.”

“I understand,” the demon nodded, settling back into more human form and sharing in the view. “In order for there to be shadows, there must also be light. I’ve just finished another dull contract and I suppose all the fuss going on in the news has been making me a bit nostalgic.”

“Those good times don’t have to be in the past,” Finnian said with a small tilt of his head, “I don’t know how you found the Young Master but you can have that again. Find a new master and serve them, that’s who you are, Mr. Sebastian that’s who you’re meant to be.”

“You presume a lot on who I am,” the demon said, arching an eyebrow.

“Perhaps,” Finny smiled, “but I do know that, in your own way, you miss those days too. I think you’re in a rut ‘cause you’re afraid to admit that you were genuinely happy back then.” Genuine surprise flitted across the demon’s face before smoothing back into its usual calm.

“My, my you certainly got wise over the last century,” the demon purred. “Where was that foresight when you sent in that box of letters? You know how private the Young Master was, I don’t think he would have appreciated you divulging his carefully guarded secrets to the world.”

“Oh I know but I was always good at aggravating the Young Master,” Finnian smiled, reaching over and gently setting his wrinkled hand atop the demon’s youthful one. “People were only talking about the bad stuff. I wanted to remind them that there were good things too, good in the Young Master and maybe even the rest of us. I think it’s good people know about him, the real him. He was a special soul.”

“I cannot deny that, Finny,” the demon sighed. “I don’t think anyone could.”  
  


**XxX  
**

**Watchdog Movie Has It’s Butler!**

The highly anticipated _Watchdog_ movie, based on the real life story of the child Earl who kept watch over the Victorian London Underworld, has it’s leading man. The hunt is still underway for an actor suitable to play Earl Phantomhive but a press release from Lucky Strikes film company states that the Butler Sebastian has been found! An unknown actor, Vincent Micheals (33) is making waves as the legendary Phantomhive butler who was said to be unstoppable. 

“All accounts we found on the Earl state that he and his butler were practically inseparable, that Mr. Michealis was invaluable in assisting the last Queen’s Watchdog on his missions.” Director Louisa Campbell states. “We knew when casting that Sebastian was just as big a role as Ciel and we really lucked out with Mr. Micheals.” Aside from the similarity in surnames, the actor also appears to be identical to the famed butler. “It’s eerie,” Director Campbell notes, “it’s not just the same face but Vin is a big fan of history and has all of this incredible knowledge of what life was like back then. We’ve made several alterations to the script based on his suggestions.” It seems the man is just as mythical as the figure he’s portraying.

We managed to get a few words with Mr. Micheals, asking how he feels taking on such a prestigious role and if he felt intimidated by all the expectations. “Not at all,” the man laughed. “I am, after all, one hell of an actor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, this was probably my most heavily researched fic. I had a ball writing it, even if it drove me mad. I hope you all enjoy! I'd like to thank my beta [Lila](https://alderaan-babe.tumblr.com/) for her love and support in putting this together.


End file.
